


The Key and the Chain

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: “Luke needs some comfort,” Bray was saying, stroking your back with his fingertips and making your breath stutter. " Would you grant him some pleasure for me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tislafayettethefrencheistfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tislafayettethefrencheistfry/gifts).



Bray’s hands were on you in that way that made everything feel good and right and real. He kissed your forehead, giving you a little smile and brought you further into the doorway of the darkened bedroom. “I need you to do me a favor,” he said in a low voice.

You nodded breathlessly.

Bray motioned through the doorway to the space inside, a shabby room largely occupied by an old overstuffed bed and the man who was asleep on top of it, the sheets wrapped loose around his knees in the heavy heat.

Luke Harper. He was face down with his head buried in the crook of his arm, the riot of his hair spilling over his elbow. He’d slipped on a tattered pair of sweatpants to sleep, wore no shirt and no shoes and looked strikingly vulnerable for a man who could lift you above his head one handed.

“Luke needs some comfort,” Bray was saying, stroking your back with his fingertips and making your breath stutter. “He deserves it. Would you gift him that? Would you grant him some pleasure for me?”

You nodded again and hastened to undo the buttons of your dress, the long line of them down your front undone to reveal the cotton slip that kept you cooler than underwear in the humid summer. Bray helped you, maneuvering your arms out of the sleeves and taking the dress to fold over a corner chair. Then he sat and your head swam at the notion that he would stay, keeping an eye on you from the quiet darkness.

You grinned at Bray and then turned to the bed, slipping in softly next to Luke’s splayed body. You pushed aside his hair to reveal the curve of his jaw and dragged a hand lightly down Luke’s bare back. In his sleep he turned to you and wrapped an arm around you, dragging you close to him and burying his face against the curve of your neck.

You heard Bray shift on the chair in the corner.

“Luke,” you said softly. “Luke, it’s me. Bray sent me.” You stroked a cool hand down the line of his chest, teasing your fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants. Luke stirred, raised his head from your neck. He glanced over his shoulder, must have seen Bray in the corner, must have had some voiceless conversation with the man. Then he turned to you.

His forehead was sweaty and his mouth tasted sour but when he pressed you back against the sheets, all heavy weight and huge limbs, you groaned.

Luke. was. so. big. It was a fact you were never really able to wrap your head around. You tried to drape your arms over his shoulders and could barely touch your fingertips together behind his neck, slipping and pulling at his hair. He took your right wrist in hand and pressed it down to the mattress and then, as though bashful of his own aggression drew back to nuzzle chastely against your cheek. You chased him, nipping at his nose until he kissed you again, drawing his tongue into your hot sweet mouth.

His hands fumbled at your breasts, found the hem of you slip and pulled it up to trace his fingers down between your thighs. Long thick fingers that found you wet, made you whimper when he thrust them inside you, two and three at a time.

So big. So big that when he started to push against you, shoving down his sweatpants and spreading your thighs wide with his, you were sure he wouldn’t fit, couldn’t possible put all of his length inside your body. You arched up underneath him, rising up to fill the space under him, the curve of his body on his knees and palms. He shifted his weight to one hand and then brought the other under your ass, pulling you tight to him, tight and solid and so, so full.

You rocked your head to one side and caught a glimpse of Bray, still sitting in the corner. He was rubbing his hand against his inner thigh. He nodded at you. You groaned.

Luke groaned in response and you turned your face back to him, grabbing behind his neck and pulling his weight down on top of you. You wrapped an arm over his head, his hair thick against the curve of your elbow and his pelvis pounding steadily against yours.

“Pretty,” he said, slurring into your ear.

“She’s beautiful,” you heard Bray say. His voice striking you like lightning, convulsing in your stomach and shuddering through your limbs. “She’s an angel. A perfect angel down from heaven. For you, Luke. For all you’ve done for me, for the family.”

Luke started to move quicker, shrugged off your tight arm and pressed his forehead to yours. His breath was hot against your face. His muscles were tight and his movements becoming erratic. He slid his hand down your body, heavy palm against your stomach and hip and then his thumb working soft against your clit. He didn’t stop thrusting, didn’t stop rocking your body hard against the mattress even when he started to come. Even when you were grabbing at the sheets and twisting them and screaming some name all in vowels so that you couldn’t tell whose it was. Luke didn’t stop until he heard Bray make a sound, a long sweet sigh of relief, and then Luke collapsed, pinning you in place.


End file.
